Fixing the Broken Family
by kycampbell100
Summary: This story has to do a lot with my real life. Kaylin was 5 years old when her family was torn apart by death leaving only her and her mother left. Although Kate and KAylin were till a live, Kates spirit was going and threw herself into work. Now that the Castle family is in Kaylin and Kates life they are going to try to fix the broken Family. (AU)


**Hey everyone I have deleted Castle the Friendly Ghost. It wasn't what I imagined it would be and you were all right it was to Au, and Kate was to OOC (out of Character). I have decided to start a new story. Yes it is going to be Au, because they are my favorite Kind of stories, but it may not relate to the actual show as the last one. I hope you all enjoy and I do enjoy the private messaging with the criticism I received, so I won't give out a name in case they wouldn't want me to, but I would like to say thank you to this person and if you read this, then I hop you know who you are. Okay Well thank you every one and I hope you do enjoy this Au. Castle Fanfiction more then the other. By the way this is going to based off of my life and how my parents have met in real life. Somethings are going to be changed though to fit more into the mold of the Castle Character though (like my Step-Father is not a famous writer)**

Today wasn't just any day. It was a sad dreary day. The first of many to come for Katherine Beckett. This day marked a year without living her life with her husband and her eldest child. She has become closed off from pretty much every one including her still living daughter Kaylin.

A year ago Kate's Husband Derek was heading home from a baseball game with their seven year old son, Johnathan, when they ended up getting hit by a drunk driver causing them both to lose their lives. Derek was pronounced Dead at the seen, but Johnathan held on for a week before being pronounced dead.

Kaylin was 5 years old when the accident occured and now being six she realizes how different her life is from all the kids who are in her Kindergarden class at school. At some one special day everyone else had a parent by their side, while Kaylin sat with the teacher and tried to stay strong and not cry while everyone else seemed happy.

Ever since the accident occured, Kate Beckett threw herself into work without realizing she is abandoning the closest thing she has to Derek and Johnathan. She doesn't realize she is pushing away her six year old daughter who only wants her mother back.

"Kate are you alright?" Kate looks over to see Roy montgomery by her side.

"I am fine Sir," Roy looks at Kate with a knowing look.

"Maybe you should head home and spend time with your daughter. She may need you right now."

"No disrespect sir, but she is staying over at her friends house tonight. I think she will be okay without me." Roy shakes his head in disappointment.

"Alright detective I guess I will leave you to it then."

**With Kaylin.. (who represents me :) **

"Are you two ladies ready to go?" Both Alexis and Kaylin nod their heads in exitment.

"Daddy don't forget we have to top by Kaylin's house to get her stuff, since her mother said she could spend the night tonight." Richard Castle nods towards his daughter.

"Alright hop in the magical traspertation device known as A taxi and we will head towards that direction first." Both girls giggle at Richards statement as the Taxi takes off to the adress that is known as Kaylin's residence.

"Dad their is nothing magical about a taxi, you are being silly." Castle gives her a funny look.

"Me being silly that is unheard of." Castle watches as the two kindergardeners talk to eachother and giggle.

"Kaylin is your mother home in order to let us in?" Kaylin looks down with sad eyes and shakes her head.

"No, I have a key." Kaylin takes her book bag from around her arms and opens the front pocket to hand Rick and Envelope with his name on it. Although Kate Beckett has closed her self off from pretty much everyone she still did care for her daughter and did take precautions before letting her daughter stay at her new friends house. She wrote Richard Castle a letter about all of the things Kaylin was and was not aloud to do, along with the medicines that she has to take at which time because of her asthma and allergies. She also had the house key stowed away in the envelope so they would be able to acess the apartment in order to get the young girls things.

"Alright Kaylin we are here." Rick quickly paid the cab driver and took the young girls out of the cab, and allowed Kaylin to direct them to the apartment she lives in. As they reach the apartment door Richard takes out the key and unlocks the door and opens it up to allow them all to enter.

"Kaylin is this your mom and your dad?" Kaylin turns around to see the picture Alexis was referring too.

"They were," was all she said before walking to her room to throw her back back on her bed before grabbing the bag that was packed the night before by her mother.

_Flashback. _

_"Kaylin don't forget you are staying at your friends tomorrow night." all Kaylin could do was nod. There was no sence in trying to argue with her mom for he millionth time that night. Although Kaylin loved Alexis all she really wanted was to spend some time with her mother. _

_"I still think I should be with you," Which allows her to hear a sigh coming from her mother. _

_"Kaylin what did you say?" Kaylin looks away. _

_"Nothing," Kate Beckett gave her daughter a stern look before grabbing the envelope on the desk. _

_"Now I want you to give this to Mr. Castle tomorrow after school. This has a key to the apartment so you can grab your bag with all of your medicine and change of clothes. You are staying there for a couple days, so I want you to call me once you get to his house, and before he is about to drop you off at the school." Kaylin nods in responce. _

_"Night mom, I guess I will see you on Sunday." _

_"Night Kaylin," Kaylin watches at Kate Beckett flips off the light and walk out of the room while shutting the door behind her. Although Kaylin is six she is not stupid. She knew what tomorrow was. She knew what that day represented. She knew that is marked not only the death of her brother and dad, but the death of her mother too. _

_End of flashback _

"Kaylin, earth to Kaylin."

"Sorry Mr. Castle." Richard smiles at the young girl.

"You know you can call me Rick, Kaylin. Are you ready to go?" She nods her head in responce and quickly grabs the picture that stands beside her bed and then heads out of the apartment door with Richard and Alexis.

Richard knows noting about the young girl staying the night at his house. He knows that her mother works a lot and that she was alone on someone special day which is how Alexis and Kaylin had become so close. Alexis was the kind of girl who tried to help when some one was in need and the tears that Kaylin was trying to hold back while sitting up front with the teacher allowed Alexis to see that her class mate was someone that needed a lot of help. Although Rick doesn't know her story nor her past, he does know that when Kaylin is with him and Alexis she always seems to smile, until all of a sudden something plagues her mind causing her to close herself off from the Castle family, which makes them even more determined to help this little girl at what ever cost.

** I know this is a lot different from the show, but this is kind of my life. I mean my mom isn't a cop, she is actually a laywer, but oh well. My dad isn't a writer, but he is a math teacher. There are many different things that have to change about this story, but the basis of it is about my life. And yes my actual name is Kaylin, so I hope enjoy. I don't really think I am good at the third person, so I may switch it to different first person point of views Each Chapter would be a different point of view. Hope you enjoy, by ^.^**


End file.
